Imagine The Other Finale
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: An AU/What If story. With the Void nearly overtaken the entirety of Cray, hope is now in the new generation of heroes. But they must need help from the heroes of old as well. However . . . with every victory there comes a price.


**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, I think Bushiroad owns that.**

**I wasn't really satisfied with the way Season 2 for the anime ended so I suppose I'm now writing an alternate what if fic. That and I wanted to post a fanfic before the 1****st**** where I am ended.**

**Also I'm going to make a few references to a comedy fic that I wanted to write but haven't gotten to yet.**

* * *

On the planet Cray, a mysterious force threatens the lives the inhabitants that reside within the planet. For a long time now, a war against the mysterious force has been waged. Victory seemed to be at hand for the inhabitants of Cray, but before the finishing blow could be landed, three leaders that were leading the armies of Cray were taken by the mysterious force, completely shutting down any hope for victory.

However a new hope emerged . . . and the final battle for the planet Cray is at hand.

Even with the new hope, that does not mean that victory is assured for the inhabitants of Cray. A young blonde knight with wavy hair, named Ezel, stood leading the charge. The mysterious force, named Void, had possessed a blue dragon named Maelstrom, transforming the dragon into a being known as Glory Maelstrom.

Ezel fell to his knees as the attack from Glory Maelstrom was too much for Ezel to handle, "This . . . this can't be the end." Ezel cried, "We're so close . . . we can't afford to lose now."

Glory Maelstrom towered over Ezel, and was about to finish off Ezel once and for all.

_I can't . . . I can't just yet!_ Ezel screamed in his head. Ezel had to do something, but he had lost all hope at the moment . . . when all of a sudden he felt a huge surge of energy entering his body. _This is . . . I know this feeling, he has won . . . the fate of Cray has been decided!_

The inhabitants of Cray are actually creatures that have become units for a card game on the planet Earth. On the planet Earth this game is known as, Cardfight Vanguard. There are people who reside on Earth who have the power to connect both Earth and Cray with the power of Psyqualia . . . and the victory against the Void has been decided by the one who commanded the army that Ezel resided in. That one is a boy named, Aichi Sendou.

Ezel let out a roar as his fighting spirit has not yet died. Ezel jumped in the air and swung his sword, "OUT OF THE WAY!" Ezel's swords blazed up and Ezel slashed Glory Maelstrom. Glory Maelstrom roared in pain and Ezel slashed once more, felling Glory Maelstrom once and for all. Ezel then kept flying in the air as he saw a black sphere in the sky that held the three heroes that Void had captured. "Leaders of Cray, I now release you!"

Inside the prison that Void created, the three heroes, a white Knight named Blaster Blade, a black Knight named Blaster Dark, and a red Dragon named Dragonic Overlord, were stuck and could barely move their bodies. "I can't stand this any longer." Blaster Dark growled as he could feel his body growing weaker by the moment.

"Are we ever going to get out?" Dragonic Overlord growled in the human language.

Blaster Blade tried to move his body but he couldn't . . . but he then saw the prison crack, "Is that . . ." Blaster Blade said as the crack became larger.

"RAH!" Ezel sliced an opening into the prison, "Come Leaders of Cray, lend me you strength to defeat the Void once and for all!"

Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord all looked at the knight in red armor in total surprise. "Have you been leading the fight against the Void on Cray?" Blaster Blade asked the young knight.

Ezel nodded, "We've been fighting the Void while you three have been captured. We've almost have him defeated." Ezel held out his hand, "With just one more push we can finally get rid of the Void once and for all! Come Leaders of Cray, lend your strength! With you by our side we'll win for sure!"

Dragonic Overlord let out a chuckle, "You youngsters at your United Sanctuary sure have a lot of energy." He said to Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark.

Blaster Blade nodded and shook Ezel's hand, "Let us destroy the Void once and for all."

Void however was not going to take being defeated sitting down. Void who had been possessing Maelstrom now separated itself from Maelstrom. Void had taken the three leaders as they were in its way of taking over Cray . . . however Void never took into account a new army to form from the scattered forces and keep it from victory. It saw Ezel as a threat, and Void was going to end Ezel right there.

The many units that were fighting the Void were coming by to greet the three heroes after their release, but at the same time a sharp spearhead that Void created came coming for Ezel from the back.

Blaster Blade's eyes widened in horror then he pushed the young knight, "WATCH OUT!" Blaster Blade shouted then the edge stabbed Blaster Blade through the armor. "UGH!"

Everyone who came by all froze in horror as Blaster Blade was impaled. Ezel who had worked so hard to release the three heroes couldn't believe his eyes.

Blaster Dark however couldn't hold back his horror upon seeing Blaster Blade being impaled. Blaster Dark had at one point been an enemy to Blaster Blade any the army Blaster Blade resided in. However Blaster Blade didn't hate Blaster Dark for that, an in fact, even welcomed Blaster Dark into the army. And now . . . that kind white knight has been taken down.

Blood came flowing down Blaster Blade's mouth and he coughed out a huge amount of blood. The spearhead retracted from Blaster Blade and Blaster Blade started to fall backwards.

"BLASTER BLADE!" Blaster Dark screamed and grabbed Blaster Blade's hand.

"No . . ." Ezel could only mutter.

Void prepared for another attack, but this time Dragonic Overlord sprung into action and drew his sword. Dragonic Overlord parried the attack from Void then looked back to see the White Knight on the ground. Blaster Blade was touted as a warrior of the highest caliber . . . to see this Knight on the ground was a dishonor for Dragonic Overlord who sees the White Knight as a rival.

Ezel came up to Blaster Blade, "Are you ok my leader?" Ezel asked Blaster Blade.

Blaster Blade spat out some blood, "Damn it . . ." He growled, "I'm so sorry . . . especially after all that you've done." Ezel worked hard to free the three heroes, and Ezel probably never imagined that any of the three heroes would fall. "It looks like I won't make it."

"Damn it Blaster Blade, you can't die just yet!" Blaster Dark shouted.

The King of Knights, the king who ruled over the army that Blaster Blade resides in, came running to Blaster Blade, "No, Blaster Blade!" The king Alfred screamed. Alfred knelt down to Blaster Blade.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Blaster Blade struggled to say, "But it looks like I've failed."

"Don't say that, you're going to be ok." Alfred said holding Blaster Blade's hand, "We'll heal you."

"The wound is too deep." Blaster Blade struggled to say his words. "I'm not sure if I have long." Blaster Blade sounded like he was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Dragonic Overlord had it. Dragonic Overlord blew a fire breath that pushed the black void away. Overlord then turned to the white knight. "After all we've been through, I know this isn't how you would act." Overlord pointed at Blaster Blade, "You are the one I call a rival, I know you'll be ok . . ." Overlord then walked past Blaster Blade, "I'm going to help my fellows . . . the next time I see you, you better be up and healthy." Dragonic Overlord spread his wings and took off to fight the Void elsewhere.

Blaster Blade watched as the dragon flew away, then he chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose he's right." But then he coughed out another patch of blood, staining his white armor.

"Don't push yourself my leader." Ezel said. "You'll only make yourself feel worst."

Blaster Blade then looked at the Void that Overlord had blown away with a fire breath. "I may be too weak to help you all, but that doesn't mean I won't help." Blaster Blade then grabbed his sword and handed the sword to Blaster Dark. "I'll be with you in spirit. For now, don't worry about me and finish off the Void. Cray is counting on all of you. I may have failed but that doesn't mean all of you should." Then Blaster Blade turned to Alfred, "Don't worry your majesty, I'll be fine . . ."

Alfred looked away, "Don't make promises you can't keep." Alfred then drew his sword, "Like the Overlord has said, the next time I see you, you better be up and healthy. Until then, rest well my friend." Alfred then ran towards the Void.

"My leader, I'll finish this fight in your place." Ezel said bowing then he followed Alfred to battle.

Blaster Dark however stayed with Blaster Blade for a while. Blaster Dark growled then shouted, "Damn it Blade, I know how you are when you lie . . ." Dark held up the white sword Blaster Blade handed to him, "You know I can't use this . . . how am I supposed to use this?" The sword was the sword that granted Blaster Blade his name and only he could use it.

"Don't worry about it." Blaster Blade said, "Just . . . I told you, I'll be with you in spirit." Blaster Blade pointed towards Void once more, "So go . . . go and finish this fight."

Blaster Dark sat speechless, but then he nodded. "All right . . . but if we fail to defeat Void, it's on your head!" Blaster Dark stood up then spoke to the sword, "Just this once . . . lend me your power." The sword's blade then opened up, allowing Blaster Dark a spot to combine it with the black sword that Blaster Dark held. Blaster Dark did just that and combined the two blades. "All right . . . thank you." Blaster Dark gave one last look to Blaster Blade. Blaster Blade gave a thumbs up and then Blaster Dark was off.

Blaster Blade laid down on the ground and looked at the sky which was dark all over due to the Void's influence. However Blaster Blade could see a sliver of light piercing the darkness. "That's a good light . . .

Elsewhere, an army of Thunder Dragons and lighting using dragoons were battling portions of the Void that had invaded elsewhere. The Thunder Dragon leader, named Vermillion, watched as its army fled from the void.

"My liege, we're being pushed back!" One of the dragoons shouted.

"Keep fighting!" Vermillion commanded its army. "We're the Narukamis of the Dragon Empire, we cannot afford to lose just yet!"

Vermillion said all that, but it knew that the battle was getting too tough. Was there no end?

As the Void crept closer, flames then rained down from the sky, "Howdy!" Dragonic Overlord had entered the battle.

Vermillion looked up and was shocked to see Overlord flying by, "He's . . . he's free!" Overlord was the commander of the Kagero army of the Dragon Empire, opposite to that of the Narukami. In a way, Overlord was Vermillion's opposite, however their ranks in their respective armies make them equals.

Overlord landed next to Vermillion, then Overlord cackled at Vermillion, "Well if it isn't little Ver Ver, what are you doing here sis?" Apparently the two dragons, one Flame and the other Thunder, were siblings.

"Don't call me that in the heat of battle bro." Vermillion shouted at her brother. "While you were away playing with your knights, I was fighting in your place."

"Yeah some good that you did." Overlord taunted his sister. "I would've thought that you would've driven away Void with your constant nagging before I ever got out."

"DON'T TEASE ME YOU JERK!" Vermillion shouted at her brother.

"Geez . . . they fight like an old married couple." One of the dragoons shook his head in disbelief at the thought.

"Well anyway," Overlord then patted Vermillion's head, "I'm here now." Overlord stood ready to face the Void, "And right now, I see one big enemy that needs to be taken down." Overlord's wings then flared up, "Let me show you, just how terrifying my Eternal Flame is!" Overlord flew towards the Void.

On the Knight's side, Alfred, Ezel, and Blaster Dark wielding the combine blades, were driving Void away, but that was all they were doing, just driving Void away. They were doing nothing to defeat the Void.

"Damn it, is there nothing else we can do?" Blaster Dark growled. He had a powerful weapon in his hand, but even with the combined might of his and Blaster Blade's swords, Blaster Dark was getting nowhere with it. He felt he wasn't bringing out the full power of the swords. "Blade could've used this better than me." It was a sad fact but it was true.

Ezel growled but then felt a glow surround him. "Wha?" Ezel could feel power surging through his body.

_"Let me lend you . . . my strength." _Blaster Blade's voice sounded and Ezel could see Blaster Blade's spirit. Ezel's red armor then changed color into that of white. Ezel also gained a red cape. His swords disappeared but he could feel a lot of power surging through his body. He had now become Platina Ezel.

"This . . . I can do this!" Platina Ezel roared to the sky, "Void, your time is done!" Platina Ezel then jumped into the air, "Inhabitants of Cray, hear my call, lend me your strength!"

All the units in the Planet Cray heard Platina Ezel's voice. At this very moment, the clans of Cray transferred the last of their power to Platina Ezel so Platina Ezel could defeat Void once and for all.

Alfred lent Ezel the power of the Royal Paladins and Blaster Dark lent Ezel the power of the Shadow Paladins.

"Well I can see where this is going." Dragonic Overlord said chuckling, "Honestly, those knights get all the good parts." Overlord let Ezel the power of the Kagero and Vermillion let Ezel the power of the Narukami.

Elsewhere, a golden knight named Garmore who lead the army that Ezel resided in was calling everyone to lend their strength to Ezel, "Ezel, take the full power of our clan!" Garmore transferred all the power from the clan, the Gold Paladins, to Ezel.

Ezel continued roaring and then collided with the large phantasm known as Void. Ezel kept pushing forward but it seemed like he was doing no damage. "BEGONE VOID!" Ezel formed black blades on his gauntlet and slashed at Void but it seemed Ezel was doing no damage. "DAMN IT!" Ezel cried, _I'm so close . . ._

At this moment, Maelstrom who Void had possessed, was getting up. "You bastard." Maelstrom growled in the human language, "You took my body, and used me as a pawn!" Maelstrom roared, "I'll make you pay for what you did to my planet, I'll show you justice!" Maelstrom roared then fired a blue energy towards Platina Ezel. "Lion knight, here, use the power of the Aqua Force!"

Platina Ezel looked down at Maelstrom, and Ezel smiled, "Thank you . . . Maelstrom." Platina Ezel then roared, "This is the power . . . the power of CRAY!" Platina Ezel charged forward, "Take this, all the power from the inhabitants who reside in Cray, SPIRIT UNITE PLATINUM!" Platina Ezel slashed Void with one powerful colorful slash, formed from the energy that the clans of Cray had given Platina Ezel. "This is our Planet . . . BEGONE YOU MONSTER!"

Void screamed in anguish and fled. The skies began to clear.

"We did it!" A young witch named Lulu squealed.

"OH YEAH!" A blue man named Mr. Invincible cheered. "We've driven him away with our awesome power!" Mr. Invincible let out a chortle.

Garmore, who stood between the two, frowned, "Don't be so happy." Garmore said, "We've only driven him away for the time being." Garmore glared at the sky, "But for now, Void knows just how powerful Cray is. But we must not let our guard down, one day he may return."

Platina Ezel landed and his armor reverted back to the red armor that he usually wore, "We did it . . . _My Vanguard_." Platina Ezel said and his voice carried to the human boy who allowed the inhabitants of Cray to finally defeat Void.

The young boy named Aichi had been helping Ezel and the Gold Paladins release the three heroes. Aichi once called the Royal Paladins his allies with Blaster Blade being Aichi's prized unit . . . and now the time for Aichi to see his Royal Paladins was at hand.

The young blue haired boy however did not expect to see what he was about to see. In a black space, Aichi saw all his units, and saw the wounded Blaster Blade, "No, BLASTER BLADE!" Aichi screamed.

The healers were doing their best healing Blaster Blade but it seemed it was too late.

"No . . . he can't . . . he can't be." Aichi cried. After all the work, Blaster Blade was . . .

"Do not fret." Blaster Dark sounded and held Aichi's shoulder. Aichi looked up and looked at Blaster Dark. "He is not one to be down so easily."

"But . . ." Tears still dripped down Aichi's face.

Blaster Dark looked at Aichi and Blaster Dark sighed. Blaster Dark then set down the white sword, "I was hoping I could make you feel better, but I think it is best if he does it for you instead."

The white sword then projected the spirit of Blaster Blade to Aichi. "Blaster Blade . . ." Aichi gasped when he saw the spirit, "You're . . ."

"_My Vanguard . . ._" Blaster Blade said, "_Sendou Aichi . . . do not shed tears for me._" Blaster Blade's Spirit patted Aichi's head, "_You've done well . . ._"

"But . . . what about you!" Aichi screamed, "You're finally free and now you're . . ."

Blaster Blade then patted Aichi once more, "_Even if I may be gone . . . my spirit will live on._" Blaster Blade replied, "_And I'll always be with you, My Vanguard_."

Aichi welled up some tears, "Is this good bye?" Aichi asked. Blaster Blade didn't answer, and Aichi let out a sniff thinking that the silence meant the worst, "Good bye . . . Blaster Blade." Blaster Blade's spirit then disintegrated, leaving Aichi alone. "Thanks for everything . . ."

Blaster Dark then decided that it was his turn to comfort Aichi, "Don't worry about that guy." Blaster Dark said then pointed at the rest of the Royal Paladins, "Like he said, he'll always be with you. And so will all of them."

All the Royal Paladins nodded to Aichi.

"They'll follow you forever . . ." Blaster Dark nodded.

"What about you?" Aichi asked Blaster Dark. "What will you do?"

Blaster Dark shrugged, "Me . . . I can only thank you for not abandoning me." On Earth, Aichi once got addicted to power and used the Shadow Paladins where Blaster Dark resided. "I can only say thank you for believing in my power . . . but I know you." Blaster Dark then pointed at the Gold Paladin deck in Aichi's hand. "I know you won't abandon your allies, so continue using them to the best of your abilities." Blaster Dark turned his back to Aichi, "Me, I think I'll continue to support those guys in the Shadows." Blaster Dark then chortled, "Honestly, where will those Royal Paladins be without me . . ." Blaster Dark waved good bye to Aichi, "I don't know if we'll ever see each other again, but make sure you take care of your allies." Blaster Dark walked away.

Alfred then ordered his army to do one last action before leaving, "EVERY ONE!" Alfred saluted Aichi and so did the rest of the Royal Paladins, "SALUTE!"

"Thank you . . . everyone."

The Royal Paladins disintegrated and scattered to the wind.

* * *

A while passed and Aichi continued using the Gold Paladins that he had become accustomed to during the absence of the Royal Paladins. Aichi continued to miss Blaster Blade, his Avatar, but all Aichi could do now was to look towards the future.

When Aichi returned home, there were a few kids in the Card Shop that Aichi usually goes to awaiting Aichi's return. "Teach us how to play Vanguard please!" They all squealed in delight for being able to meet Aichi.

"Ok." Aichi said giving a gentle smile.

Aichi continued using the Gold Paladins, but it wasn't as if he didn't miss his Blaster Blade.

On one of Aichi's turns, Aichi drew a card from his deck, and the card he drew threw him by surprise. "You . . . you've returned." Aichi smiled, then he held the card up high, "Ride, my Avatar, Blaster Blade LIBERATOR!" Aichi rode down the card that he just drew, the card revealing that, Blaster Blade was not gone.

Blaster Blade on Cray had actually healed up. Through sheer willpower, Blaster Blade came back stronger than ever. When Blaster Blade said that he would be together with Aichi forever, he meant it. And now, with the rest of the Gold Paladin army, Blaster Blade Liberator will lead Cray to a new era.

**Stand Up, VANGUARD!**


End file.
